Advanced Darkness
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: After a brutal battle with a Centipeedle, Garnet and Pearl are sent to the other side of Beach City, but it is not what it seems. It is spooky and haunted as people say. Will they make it out? And who is this man who knows the answers to this town?
1. Prologue: Grim Battle

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Date Originated: 8/15/14

Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

Rated: T for violence, blood, and creepy elements

**PLOT:** _After a battle with a Centipeedle, the two oldest Crystal Gems are thrown to the darkest side of Beach City, a part of the town that __**no one **__wants to experience. The monsters aren't your everyday monsters, it is always dark in this side of town, and it is deserted. Garnet and Pearl will face the deepest, darkest terrors of the unknown, undiscovered side of Beach City. And who is this mysterious man following them?_

* * *

**Prologue: Grim Battle**

"**F**all back!"

The crimson leader yelled as she held her gauntlets high, dodging the acid thrown at her. The battle against a furious Centipeedle stir up chaos amok the bright, coastal area of Beach City. After a few rounds of payback and combat, the Gems were becoming exhausted. There was more to this monster than they thought.

Steven felt a chill down his spine as the Centipeedle came closing in on him. He summoned his shield, feeling the need to protect his elders. He had to do something. _Anything _to protect them. He tossed his weapon, watching it spiral around and smack the Centipeedle in the jaws. "Yes!" he exclaimed in pure joy, but that didn't last long. The shield was crushed and shattered to pieces as the Centipeedle's jaws destroyed it.

Steven backed away from it, feared by the monster and horrified that it demolished his weapon. As he ducked the acid being thrown at him, he heard a loud crack. One of the Centipeedle's legs were ripped off. He looked up.

_Garnet_. She ripped some more of the legs of the Centipeedle, causing the monster to scream in pain and anger. She tried to punch it, but was whacked by its tail, being flung to the shore. Pearl blocked the creature's attack with her spear, and pierce it in the eye. She raced to her leader, tending to her aid. The Centipeedle, partially blinded, followed towards her despite its legs being ripped.

Amethyst was at Steven's aid, helping the boy heal up as she wrapped bandages around his arms. Her ears ring as she heard a scream that belonged to the monster itself. Steven felt his heart thump like a drum, he felt terror in his nerves.

Pearl swings her spear, blocking the Centipeedle's attacks, but unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. She and Garnet both felt something cracking, splitting apart. The place around them trembled, maybe it was an Earthquake. The Centipeedle swerves its tail around, whacking the two Gems in that air. They can no longer see Amethyst and Steven, but can clearly hear them shouting their names in horror.

They were being thrown down below, thrown down thirty feet to a trench, Garnet and Pearl fall down to the rocky, dirty ground of the place. To their surprise, there was no sunlight coming from the place they fall from. The city around them was way different than Beach City. No laughter, no seagulls, silence. It was silent. Quiet.

They can see light from the buildings, stores, and other parts of the town, that's it. The rest of the city is pitch-black, dark. Spooky. They both found a broken sign. The font is in a creepy, high-tech looking font of writing. Garnet read it in curiosity.

"_Once you come in, you will never come out_."

* * *

Yeah, you guys know this is going to be really dark, very, very dark. Anyway, this is the introduction to this wonderful fic, I hope you enjoy this prologue and please review. Make a prediction for what is going to happen next. Chapter 1 will arrive soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Autumn Chills

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

I hope you guys enjoyed that introduction, but here is chapter 1, where the mystery really starts. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Autumn Chills**

Before them stood a massive city, but it was strange. Massive, gigantic towers stood and scraped the black sky. The architecture of this city looks old and run down with a New York style to it. Broken cars, shattered parts of the street, and there are neon glowing eyes scattered in darkness.

"There's nothing but darkness here," Garnet stated flatly, "It should be daytime, but there's no daylight." There are cold stinging winds surrounding them. Pearl flinched and shivered, finding this area to be chilly. "We-we should head f-for shelter," she stammered, fighting through her shaking body to speak, "It's fr-freezing here!" Garnet nods, she can't let her teammate and herself freeze in these conditions. "Good idea."

As they trugged, a pungent stench of decay stroll through their nostrils, making them recoil in disgust. There are a row of buildings in front of them, like a plaza. The buildings' walls are graffiti-colored, and there are pages scattered around them. Looking closer, Garnet and Pearl realize that these pages of paper are missing people posters, each with a different name and case. They are tattered by old age, wrinkled, and grown faded.

The Gems kept traveling, finding people near these buildings. Shady, dark looking figures huddled around with burning trash cans, using trash fires for warmth. One man noticed the glimmer and sparkle of Pearl's gem. He grabbed Pearl's arm, bringing her close to his face. "I suggest you leave, missy," he told her, his voice weak from dry throat, the stench of bad breath tickle Pearl's nose. Pearl turned away from the guy, dusting her arm off. However, she is quite curious of the human's warning.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" she questioned, raising a brow in confusion. The man's face was light up by the fire, showing his dull eyes and somber face. "This place is haunted, ladies," he hissed, placing his mitten-covered hands near the flaming trash can, "_No one _can save us now." Garnet folded her arms, wanting to prove him wrong. "We'll see about that," she declared, marching forward.

Pearl gawk at her for a second, then followed her. "Garnet, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her arms together to warm them up, "He could of helped us with finding shelter!" Garnet adjusted her shades before calmly responding, "Did you hear what that man said? He said that it's haunted and that _no one _can save them!"

Pearl blinked at her, still trying to figure out what's her problem. "I…I don't understand what you're-" "Don't you get it?" Garnet rasped angrily, "He's saying as if we failed to protect them! We are the Crystal Gems, and we will protect humanity, no matter what." Pearl nodded, but the cold air makes it hard for her to speak or to be warm. "C-can we g-get shelter?" she demanded, feeling her teeth chattering.

Garnet sighed, dropping her arms by her sides in defeat. She wanted to save the citizens, but she know she has to have patience. Get shelter and warmth, save citizens later. "Alright," she finally said, lifting her friend's spirits up, "But after that, we have to get to the bottom of this mess."

_And within that, they continue to walk through the dark city_.

* * *

Woah, that was spooky, huh? I'm trying so hard to make it as creepy and dark as possible, plus, it's interesting to trying something different for a while. In the next chapter, you will see what these strange monsters that lurk in the city. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Neon Creatures

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Thanks for the reviews and support so far guys, I really appreciate it. This fanfic is so fun to write since it's in a new territory, it seems really bizarre and interesting. Anyway, here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.

Me lord, your wife, lady chapter 2 approaches.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Neon Creatures**

This city looks as if it was endless, but they are not sure. The trench might be two hundred miles wide, because they end up getting lost quick. Neon eyes were appearing closer. Garnet sensed Pearl's anxiety, she can feel her paranoia increasing.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her stoic tone slightly modified to concern. Pearl glanced at her leader's shades. No light reflecting them. She bit her lip, unsure and nervous of what to say. "I'm…..fine," she replied, blowing warm air to her hands and rubbing them together.

The conversation ended there as they kept walking, the darkness is all they can see now. Those neon eyes are now surrounding them. Pearl summoned her spear, worried that some monster is going to attack them. Garnet noticed her reaction, caring for her friend's anxious move. "Pearl, what's the matter?" she spoke, this time more compassionate. "I think we're being watched," Pearl panicked in alarm, being apprehensive of the situation, "You saw those eyes, didn't you?"

Garnet hasn't saw her this agitated ever since the wars, it cause her empathy to increase further. "It's alright," she assured, placing her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "I know this is somewhere we have never been to before, but you have to listen to me. I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise." The comforting words of her teammate soothed Pearl even though she's still terrified of the spookiness around her. Garnet doesn't blame her, being in a place you can't see is something you don't want to be in. Even these glowing neon eyes made her feel uneasy. She felt disturbed by these creepy eyes staring back at her.

She summoned her gauntlets as she heard a roar. The holler didn't sound like a Centipeedle, a Giant Bird, or any of the Crystal monsters. It sounded…._alien_. The shriek became louder, and a rumble pierce their ears. Suddenly, the howl of thunder roll in the sky. Lightning strikes are shown in the sky, having the Gems see what these monsters look like.

The creature has a distorted head, scales are its skin, and its eyes are neon crimson. The cloudburst released torrential rain, soaking the Gems. The creature's clawed and spiked arms swing at them, knocking them down on the muddy, marshy, and mucky ground. Garnet sucker-punched the monster, whacking it down on the soiled dirt. She smite the monster in the face, cracking its head and neck.

To her surprise, the monster's neck snapped back into place, and it whomped her, making her fly through the air and fall on a crushed car. Pearl twirled her body around, dodging the alien's attacks. She spiked and drill her spear into its chest, penetrating it. The stab through the heart made the leviathan fall back on its back. Its crimson eyes rolled back as it died.

Pearl scampered to Garnet, picking her up from the demolished vehicle. Both of them are soaked and mud-caked, appearing filthy. However, that didn't matter to Pearl right now. What mattered to her is where the hell that thing came from. "G-Garnet, wh-where did that thing come from!?" she sputtered in terror. Garnet sighed with the similar feeling.

_She responded with disappointment, "I…I don't know."_

* * *

Man, that was something, huh? I wanted to give this creepy atmosphere to the old saying, "I feel like we're being watched." Since they're _literally_ being watched by these critters. These monsters are more alien-based, unlike Crystal monsters.

Plus, I wanted to imply the reactions of the characters to this new territory they're in. I can tell Pearl can get a little anxious about some kind of strange territory or place she didn't recognize. I wanted to do that to make it seem relatable, like a person would feel if they're in a place they didn't know. As for Garnet, I wanted to give her the ol' compassionate buddy perspective. It wasn't easy since she is mainly stoic, but in this case, I tried to mingle with her emotions in the right balance. I don't want these too to seem too OOC.

Dang, this must be the longest description to a chapter I made ever. Anyway, the next chapter will show the perspective of Steven, to show how he feels when Garnet and Pearl are missing. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Them

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

You know, when I showed my friend this at school, she said this other side of Beach City reminds her of Endsville from FusionFall. Funny thing, because I didn't get inspired that way. I got it inspired by Rock Bottom from the SB SP game: Battle For Bikini Bottom(A classic game from the classic series, not the lame modern series).

That aside, here is chapter 3, showing Steven's prospective of the situation. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missing Them**

It's been five hours.

Five hours ever since Garnet and Pearl disappeared. It made Steven miserable that he can't find them anywhere. He's fine with hanging out with Amethyst for a while, but he felt mournful and gloomy that his friends are gone. Pearl was the motherly figure to him, filling the void ever since Rose was gone, but never replacing her. And Garnet was the wise mentor for him. Besides his father, Garnet gave him advice and guidance, always sticking up for him. Now that they're gone, Steven has been down in the dumps.

He visited Connie's home, talking to her in her bedroom. The bedroom is plastered with bookcases and posters of Dogcopter and other comic book superheroes. There are multiple books each marked and labled with a different title and section. Steven sat on her star-decorated pink bed, exhaling. Connie holds a book in front of him, showing him that it's Dogcopter 3.

"So, he destroyed the supervillain's top high security lair and saved his town, awarding him with a medal. Isn't that great?" she said, her expression changed from excitement to sorrow. "What's wrong?" she asked, aware of Steven's crestfallen face. Steven layed his head on her bed, staring at the navy blue ceiling. "Garnet and Pearl haven't come back yet," he retorted in a gloomy tone, "They've been gone so long and I'm worried."

Connie placed an arm around him, trying to console him. "I'm sure they'll come back," she told him in solace, "Maybe it's another mission they had to do?" Steven shook his head. "No," he spoke, "We fought a Centipeedle earlier and it takes them away from us. I don't know where they went." Connie embraced him, vocalizing, "It's probably not that far from here, I'm sure of it." Steven blushed with a sheepish smile. He eyeballed the clock on Connie's wall, it's getting late.

"I have to go, see you later." He waved to her, as she happily waved back to him. He prowl back home, seeing Amethyst watching television and flipping through the channels in boredom. That is, until she found a news broadcast showing live footage of a woman near City Hall, holding a microphone. She has short blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and draped in red business clothes.

"Hello, this is Lauren Goldfield, and we are live at City Hall," she stated calmly, "There has been missing reports of people scattered around Beach City, including the two Crystal Gems known as Garnet and Pearl. We are unsure who is responsible for these disappearances, but we are tending to find out. We are here at City Hall to discuss-"

Amethyst shut off the T.V, crossing her arms. '_People are missing_,' she thought, '_Including Garnet and Pearl? This isn't good at all_.' She breathed out, observing Steven's upset expression. "It's okay, Steve-O," she assured, "We'll find them, I'm sure they're coming home right now." "I hope," Steven speak sadly, "I hope they're okay."

He just wants them back. He wants them to be here, talking to him and telling him good tales or having a fun time together. They are a family to him, and he loves them.

_But most of all, he hopes that they are okay_.

* * *

This was a semi-sweet chapter I guess. I hope I entertained you. Connie was kind of hard to interpret since I hardly ever use her in a fic. In this case of scenario, I wanted to include her because she is there for Steven, even if the times are rough.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will discover more information about this place, and meet the man who knows very well of this place. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Spooky Strangers

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

We're back to the creepiness again as we are in chapter 4. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this one is interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spooky Strangers**

Trailing through the dark and foggy area, through the darkness, they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. "I cannot believe this!" Pearl complained, shaking from the rain, "Th-there's no way that we-we are going to f-find shelter!" Garnet scratch her chin in deep thought, but then her multi-colored eyes spot something. "Pearl, look," she stated, pointing to the west.

In that direction lay an Old Western saloon. Most of it is old of age and tearing apart. A pair of "batwing" doors at the entrance were operated on double action hinges and extended from chest to knee level. Garnet and Pearl walked in, finding a bar and a few tables. A woman in a Victorian dress walks to them, holding a notepad and pen. Her black hair is in a bun and she has blue trimmed glasses. "Hello," she greeted in a cheery voice, "Welcome to the Katrina Saloon, may I get something for you?"

Garnet exhaled. "We were just trying to warm ourselves up here," she explained warmly, "But now that you mention it, I'll take a small bottle of wine." She looked at Pearl, who was trying to get the muddy gunk off of her outfit. "And just give her a glass of water. She's not used to this area," she added, "I don't blame her though, I never been to this side of the town."

The waitress laughed, amused by the crimson Gem's comment. "No one really bothered to show up here," she elaborated, "They are afraid of this side of the town, keep calling it haunted because of all the monsters here." She chuckled as she wrote the orders down. "The irony is that they're right.' Garnet adjusted her shades, not surprised. "Is that all?" The woman asked, still remaining that smile. Garnet nodded. "That's all, thank you."

As the waitress stroll from them, Garnet and Pearl sat at a booth table, each being silent. After a few moments of silence, Garnet spoke up, "Pearl, you've been awfully quiet lately, are you okay?" Pearl rested her head on the table with her arms crossed. "Garnet, it's scary here," she replied in a soft tone, "I mean…this place…..I don't think we should be here." "Nonsense," Garnet assured, "We just have to….to help these citizens. They said it's haunted, and as Crystal Gems, it is our time to protect them." Pearl smiled, feeling better about the situation and her anxiety begins to wash away. Suddenly, a man sat on the other side of the table.

He has a black leather jacket, a black top hat, blue jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers. He has a beard, some acne on his face, bluish gray eyes, and brunette hair. He laughed as he looked around the place. "Heh, this reminds me of the Toll Gate saloon back in 1897 in Black Hawk, Colorado," he uttered, noticing the Gems in front of him, "Why hello there! You woman look mighty gorgeous and err…muddy."

"We fought a giant monster," Garnet quickly claimed, "You don't look like you're from Beach City, Delaware. Where are you from?" "I'm from Little Rock, Arkansas," the stranger replied, "If you want to know, my name is Hector Cliff. You two seem lost, what are your names?" "I'm Garnet, the leader of the Crystal Gems," Garnet retorted, then pointing to Pearl, "And this is my best friend and teammate, Pearl." Pearl waved at him with a nervous grin. "Oh…..oh h-hello," she said, "And yes, we're lost. We can hardly find our way around this town."

"It's not the first time people got lost in this town," Hector declared darkly, "Many of them die of starvation and hypothermia. Others got eaten by the monsters." Pearl gulped, she has a feeling that this place was creepy. The waitress returned with giving the wine to Garnet, the water to Pearl, and Beer to Hector. Hector gave a few dollars to her. "Here you go Sierra, I'm just paying for the ladies." The waitress known as Sierra, grinned happily as she grabbed the money. "Thank you, Hector." She joyfully skipped away.

Garnet takes a sip from the wine, oddly feeling comfortable with this guy around. Pearl, on the other hand, feels the opposite. She doesn't know why, but she believes that this guy may be looking for trouble. "Oh…..uh….," she noted, grabbing her leader's hand, "We…..uh…..got to….uh….powder our noses." Garnet rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Hector, we'll be back."

Pearl takes a hold of Garnet's hand and they rush outside. "G…..Garnet, I don't trust this guy," she announced in a high-strung tone, "He…..m-might be looking for trouble. We can't trust people here." Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She had never seen her being so jumpy. "Pearl, take an easy. Everything will be alright, nothing will harm you, ok? Nothing will-"

"What are you two doing?"

Garnet and Pearl each jumped, startled by Hector's appearance. Pearl takes a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. Garnet cleared her throat, curious of why the man is watching them.

"We were just leaving, " she responded, "I'm sorry, but we have to go Hector. We have to head home." Hector scoffed, taking it as a joke. "Are you kidding me? You can't escape this place. No one has escaped this place. No one has escaped this part of Beach City in over _sixty _years!"

Garnet just ignored him, continuing to walk with Pearl as they once again go through the city. Though, there's been one question reeling in their minds:

_Has anyone escaped_?

* * *

Well, that was something, huh? Now you guys know the mysterious man, but you'll learn more about him later on. I learned that Beach City is in Delaware, according to Rebecca Sugar, since she lives in Delaware herself.

In the next chapter, the Gems will experience what the dark area has to offer. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Creepy Stalker

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter five guys, and it's getting really intense here. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Creepy Stalker**

After having a strange meeting with Hector, Garnet and Pearl decided to head for shelter, as the place outside is too dangerous and cold. Ever since that encounter with Hector, Garnet's concern for Pearl increased. She doesn't know why, but it seems like something she should worry about. Pearl, however, changed a bit since that meeting. She seems more brooding, and more serious than before.

It got stormy again as the Gems trail through the place. Walking through the dark trail, Pearl heard footsteps, like someone was following her. A flash of light shown in her eyes, revealing a figure she came to known. Her eyes widened as she saw the man walk up to her. She recognize this man before, but she couldn't tell. As the figure was shown in the light, she immediately summoned her spear.

"No…..it can't be you….," Pearl mumbled, shaking slightly. She recognize that red swavy hair, orange skin, crimson eyes, and black armor anywhere. "You….you can't be real!" The Gem approached her with a cruel grin, holding up a giant axe. He chuckled. "Oh, I am very real Pearl," he replied, "I am _always _here, I will always come back. No matter how much you tried, you can't erase me. No matter how much you tried to forget, the nightmares will haunt you. I will always be here, always."

Pearl felt her heart race, she lunged her spear at him with a war cry of anger. The Gem swing his axe at her, knocking her down as he ran in the darkness. Pearl collapsed on the muddy ground, furious. "Ruby, get back here! RUBY!" She feverishly chased him into the cold darkness, spotting him jumping on trees. She followed him, leaping on the trees and throwing her spear at him.

Ruby plunged his axe in the tree, causing the tree he was on to fall and break. A flash of light appeared, and he was _gone_. Pearl gaped, in awe that he disappeared so quickly. Her bewildered expression changed to blood boiling anger. "I'll find you, Ruby! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL FIND YOU!"

"…Pearl?" Pearl blinked in shock, noticing Garnet was behind her. She had never seen the leader so sympathetic in her life. "Pearl, who are you talking to?" Garnet asked, clearly compassionate. Pearl scoffed, she couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me!? That was….RUBY!" she shouted, her body trembling, "He…he's gone somewhere. We have to go look for him!" She pointed to the broken tree beside her. "He was on this tree before he tear it apart! I…..I got to find him!"

She began to dart off, but Garnet grabbed her by the wrist. "But, Pearl….," Garnet managed to say, her voice confused and baffled by her friend's behavior, "…._No one _was here." Pearl gulped, her body tensing up. "No…it's…..not possible…..he was here, he was here! I know it! I saw him with my own eyes!" Garnet gripped on Pearl tighter. "He wasn't there Pearl…you threw your spear at the tree, causing it to fall." Pearl turned to face her leader. "HE…..WAS….HERE!" Garnet grabbed her closer, checking on her.

"Pearl….you have been….not yourself lately. You're hallucinating and it's confusing you," she elaborated, "I think it's the monsters, your probably just mistaken the monster as Ruby." Pearl takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. Garnet brings her into a hug, consoling her as hard as she can. "Pearl, listen. Being terrified and paranoid like this isn't good for your health. I'm just worried about you, that's all. I don't want you harmed."

The two each had a heartwarming moment, removing all of the fear and stress that has happened between them. They both have to keep their hopes up if they're going to make it.

"….Hello ladies."

Garnet and Pearl broke from their hug, startled by the man in front of them. _Hector_. "Hector…..what are you doing here?" The red Gem questioned, slightly spooked. Hector shrugs with a smile. "I _always_ been here….," he replied, surprising them, "I….wanted to tell you sweethearts something…..you two can stay at my place if you want…..you women need shelter, right?"

Garnet nodded. "That's very nice," she told him, "Perhaps we can stay for a while….but afterwards, we have to go." Pearl exhaled, maybe it was for the best. But, still, to her, something about Hector doesn't seem right.

Nothing at all.

"Why, I'm glad to help you, Crystal Gems," Hector stated in joy, "Follow me to my glorious home." Garnet and Pearl followed him, out of the mysterious woods. But, one question still remains in Pearl's mind:

_What is Hector hiding_?

* * *

Woah, that was really intense. If most of you are wondering, Ruby is Pearl's bro that's a miss anthrope and tries to destroy humanity and stuff, but he died from the Gems a long time ago. So, yes, you can say she might be hallucinating due to the dark woods or monsters.

Another thing to most readers, this is not a Pearlnet fic, I just wanted to point that out so most won't get confused. This is a friendship fic.

Okay, so in the next chapter, the Gems will explore what Hector hides in his creepy home. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Peculiar Home

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

(Note: This Gem character is an OC before the canon Lapis Lazuli was introduced. So please and thank you enjoy my OC.)

Here is the next chapter, the chapter that starts more creepiness and stuff. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Peculiar Home**

The two Gems, along with Hector, arrived at Hector's home. His home is a two-story house, designed by navy blue paint with a gray roof. The windows are shattered and the door is cracked and damaged. "Here we are," Hector proclaimed with a grin, "Welcome to my lovely home, darlings."

Pearl and Garnet each trekked inside with him, noticing the difference between the house outside and in. In the living room is a murky carpet, a worn out couch, and a big screen T.V. in front of it. There are large lamps and ceiling lights. They notice a large staircase that seems to be leading to the bedrooms.

"So….what do you do here?" Pearl asked timidly, clasping her hands together. "Oh….nothing much," Hector replied, "I mostly do hunting, you saw those monsters out there." He showed his gloves and pulled them off, revealing talons. "These are just for slicing and dicing." Pearl bit her lip, her skin turned paler. She summoned her spear, pointing it at the man. Garnet stared at her in shock, standing in front of Hector. "Pearl, what are you doing!?" she asked, perplexed.

"He…..he won't escape this time!" Pearl yelled, raising her spear with wild eyes, "I….I will stop him! I can't let him haunt me!" Hector glanced at Garnet, questioning, "What is she talking about?" Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "She's hallucinating," she explained, "She thinks her dead brother has returned to haunt her, and it's making her confused." "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Pearl argued irately with one eye twitching, "And I will attack if _anyone _stands in my way!" Garnet tackled on her, restraining her by her gauntlets gripping on Pearl's wrists.

"We have to calm her down!" she stated gruffly, "I never seen her like this." Hector walked to them, holding a syringe filled with golden liquid. He kneeled down and gently plunges the needle of the syringe in Pearl's arm. Pearl's thrashing stopped. Pearl moaned, feeling tired and drowsy. Her eyes closed, and she was out like a light. Garnet locked her eyes at Hector in surprise.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded, her weapons ready to choke him. Hector grinned. "Stay calm, Garnet," he elaborated, "I only gave her a serum that lets her sleep. I mean, she does need some rest, right? After all of that episode she has, hmmm?" Garnet really couldn't argue with that, she was really stressed out about Pearl. She wanted Pearl to be safe and healthy. All of these hallucinations aren't doing her any good. However, Garnet felt uneasy around Hector. "Ummm….yes," she answered nervously.

She picked up Pearl and walk upstairs, curious of Hector. '_Pearl was right_,' she thought, '_Hector really is onto something, and I am about to find out what it is_.' She opened a door to a bedroom with a mattress with bed sheets over it. There is an entertainment center near the mattress, that's probably where she's going to find clues.

She placed Pearl on the mattress, covering her up with a blanket. "Sweet dreams," she mumbled to her, brushing her friend's hair gently, "You're going to be just fine." She sighed, she has never been the motherly one in the group, Pearl has. Pearl acted like a mother to Steven since he doesn't have her mother around. But, to Garnet and Pearl's relationship, even though they're friends, Garnet is protective of Pearl.

She then found something on the dresser counter, some kind of disk. It has an inscription on it, saying, '_The Unstoppable Gem_.' She spotted a television screen in the room with a DVD player. She rolled the DVD in the player. The T.V. shows an image of a Gem being surrounded by the military. The Gem is gigantic, and she is muscular. She's slightly taller than Opal but shorter than Sugilite. She is in a dark blue military outfit, has light blue skin, navy blue, almost black eyes, and long sapphire hair. Her gem is on her stomach, right above her belly button.

She is known as Lapis Lazuli, the military Gem and the strongest Gem on Earth. Her origin is that Rose was once her best friend until the Civil War came. Ever since then, Lapis questioned why would she ever help the humans if they were already leading to their demise. She betrayed Rose and decides to take on the world, but she disappeared since World War I.

The next image on the screen shows Lapis murdering thousands of humans with her weapon: A machine gun. Garnet couldn't believe it. There's possibly a Gem really out for destroying humans. Then, a thought occurred to her: Maybe it was Lapis that Pearl really was freaking out about. Maybe she made Pearl hallucinate about Ruby.

What mattered to Garnet was a lot of things: Her friend's safety, escaping this place, finding Lapis, and even more information about this side of Beach City. However, the most important question to her is this:

_How does Hector know about this_?

* * *

Wow, now that's really something, huh? You just learned one of Hector's secrets, and you learned who Lapis Lazuli is. She's a monster, dun, dun, dun. Plus, Garnet's motherly side is showing in this chapter, I couldn't resist doing it.

Anyway, in the next chapter, Pearl and Garnet will know what Hector has to say about this, and give us a little insight on this place. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Hector's Tale

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

I saw the sneak peak to the SU episode "Steven and the Stevens" today. I love how cocky Garnet was, it made me laugh hard. Pearl being hysterical made me laugh too, but it also concerned me a bit. Is she gonna loose her head in this episode? Because I saw in the promo she look shocked. I love that undersea lab by the way. Plus, I saw Joking Victim, excellent episode, I really love it.

That aside, here is chapter 7, and this one will explain a lot of things. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hector's Tale**

Pearl fluttered her eyes open, groaning. Her woozy body struggles to get out of bed, but she felt dazed. "….Garnet," she managed to say, finding her voice dry and scratchy, "Where….are you?" Garnet walked in the room, surprised to see her friend awake. "Are you alright?" she asked, examining Pearl, "Hector put some sleeping liquid in you, but I'm not sure what it did to you. Tell me if you feel anything."

"I still feel really tired," Pearl responded, "It's so….cold here." Garnet felt her icy skin, realizing her condition. "You have a cold," she explained, worried, "Maybe you must of caught it in the rain." "How?" Pearl rasped weakly, releasing a cough, "Gems don't get sick easily." "I'm not sure," Garnet responded, concerned, "Just stay warm, okay? I don't need you to get worse."

Pearl nodded, covering herself with a warm blanket as she sneezed. She and Garnet saw Hector coming in the room, seeming cheerful. "Hey, is everyone okay?" he questioned. Garnet shook her head, holding the DVD. "No, Pearl has a cold. I'm trying to help her." She pointed to the DVD. "What did you know about this? About Lapis Lazuli?"

Hector's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" he asked, his talons looking ready to claw the Gem leader. "It doesn't matter where I got it," Garnet replied harshly, "What matters is what do you know about Lapis." Hector chuckled. "Why should I tell you? Do you really think it's necessary to know about what I know?" Garnet clenched her teeth, growling. "Because if you don't tell me, I am going to make you tell me." She summoned her gauntlets. "WHAT…..DO YOU…..KNOW….ABOUT LAPIS!?"

Pearl stared at the situation in shock, shocked about this confrontation. She feared the worst that Garnet is attempting to harm Hector to get answers. Fortunately, Hector gave up.

"Do you really wish to know?" he spoke, uncertain. Garnet looks as if she was about to explode. "YES," she answered through grinded teeth. "Alright," Hector told, "I'll tell you. It's an old, and well….a long time ago. Lapis Lazuli was the captain of Beach City's military. She once helped us fought through the wars, that is, until she changed. Her attitude changed once her gemstone cracked and restored. Rose said so herself, she feared for all the Gems over here."

"Even more so, Rose and Lapis had those fights where it would be terrifying. Lapis is a creepy manipulator, but she couldn't mess with Rose. Rose was angry after she lost the battle, and she told me that Lapis messed with this part of Beach City. She caused this place to always be black as night, the monsters to be alien, and it was _permanent_. Rose couldn't reverse the spell even if she could."

"That's why it's haunted," Pearl nasally said. "But, how does that explain that Rose knows you?" Garnet questioned, crossing her arms.

"I was just getting to that," Hector continued, "You see…Rose met me when Lapis and I were….._dating_." Garnet and Pearl glanced at shock. "After we broke up, Lapis told me that it was my fault all of these wars happened, and that she rather rule the human race her way. Rose said that it would be best if I protect this part of the town, just for the safety of others."

Garnet sighed, dismantling her gauntlets. "That reminded me of something Rose told me before," she elaborated, "She told me we should be careful around Lapis. Especially Pearl since after she and Lapis encountered each other, Pearl has been tracking her down until Steven was born."

Hector scratch his chin in thought. "So….she's obsessive about hunting her down?" Garnet nodded. "It happens sometimes when she gets upset about these enemies, and Lapis can really mess with her head. That's why I protect her, just so Pearl doesn't get hurt." Pearl twiddled her fingers.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hector said, his talons getting longer and sharper, "But I suggest you leave." Garnet and Pearl each gaped at his threat. "Why?" Garnet demanded, summoning her gauntlets. Pearl summoned her spear. She was right about Hector all along.

"I'm planning to kill you," Hector replied, chasing the two while swinging his hands around. Garnet and Pearl quickly ran out of the room, downstairs, and out of the house. Hector followed them, grinning. "You two aren't getting away from me. You two will die!"

Garnet stands in front of Pearl protectively, her gauntlets raised near her shoulders.

"_Who said I was running away_?"

* * *

Alright, another successful, intense chapter. You guys finally learned something about Hector, Lapis, and even something about Pearl. Pearl's and Lapis's relationship is somewhat similar to Robin's and Slade's relationship in the original Teen Titans series(Not Teen Titans GO!). So, yeah, the Gem we know and love has a dark secret, yay!

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will fight Hector, and see what he has in store for them, and maybe the Gems might discover something new. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next chapter. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Blood & Mud

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is a battle I know you guys will enjoy. It's going to be off the chain. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blood & Mud**

Garnet charged at Hector, her fists punching Hector in the face. She stares at Pearl concerned, then gazes back at Hector. "Pearl…..run, NOW!" she shouted, telling her sick friend to run as fast as possible. Pearl coughed, mustering a weak reply, "No, I won't leave you behind."

Garnet sighed, kicking Hector down. "We have to be careful," she warned, "Who knows what abilities he's capable of-" She was cut off when she was clawed and scratched on the arm, releasing a yell of pain. Pearl gaped, tossing her spear at Hector, cutting him in the face.

Crimson liquid drip from Hector's face as he yanked the spear out of it, using it back at the pastel Gem. "Is that the best you got?" he mocked as he swing his talons, scratching Pearl in the arms and grabbing her close. "I expected more from you. It's too bad I have to take down such an angel such as yourself."

He threw his arm back and threw Pearl through the dark area, her body smashing into a tree, and the tree fell backwards. Through the splatter of mud, Garnet could see her struggling to stand. She is amazed at how determined her friend is. "Pearl!" she cried out, running to her until she felt a vice like grip gripping her ankle. She looks to see that it's Hector who grabbed her.

Before she could attack, Hector smacked her down, his claws piercing her skin. She growled, and bit him in the arm. Hector screamed and released his grip on her. Racked and aching with pain, Pearl zoomed to Hector, trying to get her spear back. The two each hold the spear until it spiraled in the air and disappeared from being destroyed.

Hector rammed into Pearl, slamming her into the ground. Pearl punched him in the stomach, causing him to collapse backwards. She coughed as she tried to stand up, summoned her spear. She ran towards Hector and impale him in the back. But, it wasn't successful as she hoped it would be.

Hector wasn't dead, not at all. He has a huge gash on his back as he pulled the spear out of it. He grinned as he gazed at Pearl. "Pearly, Pearly, Pearly, did your mother told you it was wrong to hurt the humans?" he teased, playing a mind trick on her, "Sure, I'm bad, but you shouldn't harm another human, hmm? I'm human too." Pearl's blood ran cold. She hasn't even mentioned her mom to him, not at all.

She shook her head. '_C'mon Pearl, snap out of it_,' she mentally told herself urgently, '_He's just playing tricks on you, how vulgar_.' She dodged as Hector swung her spear at her, but she tried as hard as she can. Hector's attacks were incredibly fast, so fast that it was horrifying. She had to dodge, or otherwise that her arms or even part of her body would be torn apart or cut off.

She felt afraid of this man planning to kill her, but she won't let it stop her. She kicked Hector in the groin, but the man didn't let go of her weapon. Garnet watched from afar, deciding to help her buddy out. She feared the worst for Pearl, hoping she would be okay.

She trekked to her, blocking Hector's attacks. She managed to pick Pearl up and ran. She has to find a safe place for her, she has to. At last, her eyes fell upon a tall fortress. It was huge, a steel fence is surrounding it. The windows are blocked, and the door is bolted by wood.

With a roundhouse kick, Garnet broke the door down, finding a tall staircase that leads to who knows where. Curious, she walks up to the stairs, finding separate rooms. One room is a well organized laboratory, one is a bedroom, and one is a library.

She trailed in the bedroom, placing Pearl on the queen sized bed and covering her up with a blanket. Pearl smiled at her, slowly falling asleep. Now that she is safe, Garnet can stop Hector and track him down. Or she can explore this place. She can do one or the other, but she choose to explore. Who knows what she can discover.

She glanced back at the staircase, it looks as if it could lead to the very top of the fortress. Then, she glimpsed at the lab, quite curious of it. What secrets does it hold? Could it show more information about the city? Or Lapis Lazuli?

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

She startled when she heard that noise. There was one thing for sure.

_She and Pearl are not alone_.

* * *

Dang, that was super intense. Man, it was fun writing the fight scene. Now, the Gems are at a mysterious fortress, mysterious.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will discover who intruded the fortress, and be shocked to find who will assist them. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Haunted Fortress

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is the next chapter guys, the very ending is a surprise. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Haunted Fortress**

The fortress was dark and silent, except for the shrieking of the lab. Garnet knows that she has to be careful, and to help Pearl get to safety. It is never safe here apparently. Those monsters are all over the place, it is always dark, and there is Hector tracking them down, not to mention Lapis Lazuli.

The lab is covered with machinery and computers. It seems spooky, yet technical. Perhaps she can investigate what is going on in this very town. She found a huge flat screen computer, appearing advanced. She typed '_Lapis Lazuli_' on it, then '_haunted town_.' A screen pops up on the computer, showing a picture of Lapis causing dark energy to swirl around the town.

There was a description, saying, "This is my biggest triumpth I can ever pull off! Using all of this dark energy to haunt this part of the town is genius! The Gems will never expect it, I'll trap them here until I can destroy the coast of Beach City and kill the mayor, leaving me in charge. Then, I can destroy everything will tanks and battleships! This plan is going to be perfect!" Garnet's eyes widened. This can't be good.

In the bedroom, Pearl slowly wakes up, fatigued from her cold. She wondered what could have been worse: Being in bed all day, or stuck in a spooky place she can't escape from. She hoped she wasn't paranoid, she wouldn't want that to get in the way-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNCH!

Her pupils dilated to pins. She summoned her spear, franticly looking around. She coughed, trying to keep her posture when facing this foe. She wondered if it could be Hector. Somehow that name infuriated her, make her insides burn. However, she has the sudden feeling that it's not Hector who's invading the fortress.

She heard footsteps, footsteps that are fast paced. She felt a hasty, warm breath on her neck, and she flinched. The lights flickered on and off in the bedroom. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. '_Oh great_,' she mocked mentally to herself, '_Now I'm delusional_.' She didn't know. She was afraid, angry, exhausted, soaked, muddy, and sick, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Well, well, well," a creepy, despicable female voice spoke in the darkness, "Are you ready to play, Pearl?"

Pearl gripped on her spear lightly, her azure eyes seem as if fire was lit in them. Her heart beats fast, and her anger fueled her. Trembling with frustration, she charged at the foe.

It was who she just expected: Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis holds her machine gun, smirking as she grabbed Pearl by the collar, bringing her close to her face. "I missed you, Pearl," she stated in a false upsetting tone, "I missed all of the games we played together, and that you go loco on tracking me down. That's a perfect plan of hide and seek, wouldn't you say?"

Pearl growled, irate. "Oh….really?" she questioned, her spear hitting Lapis in the shoulder, "How's that for a game, Lapis? Tag, YOU'RE IT!" Lapis enjoyed Pearl's behavior towards her, she admired all the chaos she did to see Pearl like this again. She cackled, yanking the spear out of her shoulder. "Now you're playing along!" she chuckled madly, "But…let's say…..you chase me, huh?"

She pulled the trigger on her gun, shooting blue bullets. Pearl dodged and rushed to Lapis. At this moment, all she cared about is tracking Lapis down. She pushed all of the risks to stop Lapis. She will do whatever it takes to bring her to jail.

Garnet burst through the hallway, stunned to find Pearl feverishly search for Lapis. She had never seen her so….._livid _before. It was insane. But then, a thought occurred to her:

Lapis is here.

That would make sense for Pearl's behavior. Whatever the case was, she had to calm Pearl down. She reached out for Pearl, wrapping her arms around her waist. Pearl struggled under the grasp, screaming. "Let me go!" she yelled harshly, "I got to stop her!" Lapis grinned at this, she got them right where she wanted them. Pearl's obsessive compulsive behavior was distracting Garnet. She can kill two birds with one stone.

When she was about to attack, she was plummeted by water. With pure shock and horror, Pearl noticed that one person she loved for a long tome has taken his life to save her.

Tears trail down her cheeks as she knew who it was:

_Aqua_.

* * *

Oh no, something bad is going on here. And to inform some readers, Aqua is a water dragon that protected Pearl when she was young. So, yeah, he's here now to protect her and risk his own life to save her.

In the next chapter, Aqua and Lapis are going to have a battle, a battle that will make the two Gems both worried and mournful. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10: A Dragon's Last Hour

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter ten, and this one is awfully intense and shocking. I hope you enjoy. Happy Labor day!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Dragon's Last Hour**

Pearl couldn't believe it. Her obsessive behavior at Lapis has vanished and replaced with anguish. Her body went numb. The tears won't stop falling from her eyes. Garnet glared at Lapis, embracing Pearl.

"How did you get here?" Lapis asked Aqua, who's in no mood for playing games, "This place is abandoned, there's no way you could've figured where she is!" Aqua's eyes intensified at Lapis's cold ones. "I always help Pearl in need," he explained clearly and angrily, "And these are the last moments I'm going to have with her. I know how this fight ends."

Lapis guffawed cruelly. "Then, let's test to that, shall we?" she inquired, her machine gun targeted at him. She shoot it, and Aqua leaped out of the way, roaring his water breath. The water knocked Lapis down, but she was certainly not out. She loves bringing chaos to those around her.

She cleverly smirked, seeing Aqua lunging at her. She had to wait for the right moment to attack. She grabbed Pearl's spear and focused on the flying dragon. She waited for it. Finally, she slashed Aqua across his wings, snapping one of the wings off. She kicked Aqua to the side, making him crash into the wall.

"Aqua!" Pearl cried, running to her dragon. Her hands hold tightly on his paws, her face facing his. "Are you okay?" she questioned, her voice cracking as she begin to cry. "I….I hope so," Aqua responds, sighing, "I knew she was coming to get you, I knew it." "Can you repair yourself?" Garnet demanded, trembling as stress builds her. Aqua looks to his gem. It was dimmed, murky, and dark. He felt it glow bright. "I'm sorry Pearl," he apologized, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you at times. I love you….remember that." His gem glowed brightly and he disappeared, leaving only a cracked aquamarine gemstone.

"AQUA!" Pearl screamed, zooming to the shattered gemstone, sobbing. She collapsed to her knees and cried harder, clutching on the gem. "Aqua….," she whimpered, remembering all the times they spent together, "AQUA!"

Lapis laughed, running off as her plan comes into place. Garnet gaped, her numb legs struggling to walk to her. She kneeled down to Pearl, pulling the broken Gem into a gentle hug. "Oh, Pearl," she spoke softly, one tear escaping from her shades, "I'm…..I'm so sorry. I miss him already, he did a brave thing."

In her shattered and desperate mind, Pearl felt Garnet's warm hug right away. She recognized Garnet's solace and that was the only thing that can give her comfort. She nuzzled her head on Garnet's chest. She coughed, becoming extremely tired. With a warm embrace lulling her to sleep, she closed her eyes and slept.

Garnet picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom once again. She lay her on it, and covered her up with the same blanket. She stretched, feeling a little tired herself. She joined in the bed with Pearl, bringing her close, close in a sisterly, motherly way. Garnet decided they should start investigating the town more tomorrow, figuring out its secrets. And especially hiding from Hector and Lapis…..for now.

Garnet wanted to teach Lapis a lesson for breaking her friend. And she's planning to make it terrorize Lapis. But, all that mattered now is getting out of the city, and the safety of Pearl.

_She has to keep her safe, or she'll never forgive herself_.

* * *

I admit, I hesitated to writing this, but I know Aqua wouldn't win against Lapis. But dang, I think I made those feels hardcore in this chapter. Oh well.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will discover more about the city, and traveling to new places. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11: A Dreadful Search

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is the next chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy. This one is going to be really interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Dreadful Search**

The next day started with Garnet waking up, stretching. She checked the clock. It says 9:30 A.M. Unfortunately, there's no sunlight here in this town. Garnet checked on Pearl, who was sleeping with a tear-stained face and a small smile. She exhaled, grabbing the shattered aquamarine gem from the counter of the room. She tied a string around it, making it a necklace so that Pearl wouldn't loose it.

She nudged Pearl in the shoulder, waking her up. Pearl yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. "…..Garnet?" she said, looking around the room, "What….how did I end up here?" "After you cried, you passed out." Garnet explained, handing the necklace to her, "Here, I made it like a necklace so you wouldn't loose it." "Thank you, Garnet," Pearl responded, wrapping the necklace around her neck. She stared at it somberly. "Aqua…."

"He's long gone, Pearl," Garnet said flatly, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. There's no point of staying here." Pearl nodded, following Garnet down the long staircase to the front door. They glanced at the dark area in front of them, it was getting worse. Fog was swarming around the place, making it hard to see.

Garnet holds a flashlight, flickering it on. She handed another to Pearl so that they both may have a chance of escaping this town. The scariest part is they have no idea where the monsters, Hector, and Lapis are. They have to be aware of anything in their way, or they will be doomed.

They trekked the long road, the fog making it really hard to spot any monsters. But then, they heard an earsplitting shriek. It was so loud that it made the ground shake. "What was that?" Pearl asked, her voice lingering with fright. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, protectively standing in front of Pearl. "Don't worry," she stated in a strict tone, "I won't let anybody hurt you."

The roar became louder and louder, making a creepy scenario. They are definitely not alone, not at all. When spotting something peculiar, Garnet punched the monster in the eyes, blinding it. She and Pearl trailed even further, walking up at what seems like a hill. To their surprise, it is so much more than that. Way much more than just a hill.

They found a rocky terrain with a long mountain cavern, making a long trail through canyons. Garnet found a high tech hoverboard on the ground, she smirked. That can be an easier way of moving about in these places. "C'mon Pearl, I found an easier way," she told her teammate, who stared at her with a smile. Maybe they can make it out.

She and Garnet stand on the hoverboard, soaring through the caverns as the board beamed a light to see. There is a lot of monsters in that area, making it eerie. Pearl summoned her spear, whacking every single creature that tried to attack them. The hoverboard flew through canyon to canyon, reaching further to a place they are surprised to find.

They found a long range of an ocean with gigantic ships everywhere. They are islands covering some of the ocean areas, and that there is a boardwalk. The boardwalk consists of a long range area filled with stores and boat shopping areas, along with fishing stuff.

The sound of seagulls was everywhere, along with the noise of crashing waves. Is this the place where Hector can be? Or Lapis? They're not sure, all they know is that they have to make it across this place.

Pearl started searching for a ship that they can ride to go through the ocean. But then, she figured. Knowing Lapis, she's most likely to hide somewhere really dark and hidden. There must be somewhere that Lapis might be. But, all that mattered now is getting through this sea.

There is a pretty big ship that they can actually get on. They walked up the bridge that leads them to the deck of the ship. They heard something yell, and they turned their attention to plenty of people.

However, these are not ordinary people. They have bandanas on their heads, some eye patches on their eyes, and have hooks on one of their hands. They also have anchor tattoos. Of course, they do not look friendly.

Garnet immediately know what they are. She had seen them while going on an adventure with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose, during the High Seas.

_These people are pirates_.

* * *

Yep, I went there. I went with pirates, I figured that would be very interesting to do, and fun.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will face off these pirates. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 12 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 12: Salty Seadogs

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Argh! Are all of you ready? Here is another intense chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Salty Seadogs**

Pirates.

It had to be pirates. Garnet growled, summoning her gauntlets at one pirate. He has an eye patch, a hook on his left arm, and in pirate clothing. He has a toothy smile, thinking the gems on the women's bodies can make him rich. "Shimber me timbers!" he shouted, pointing his hook to them, "Those things must of worth a fortune! May I take it for some treasure?"

Pearl summoned her spear, frustrated. She had it with running all the time, fighting for a long time, and coughing/sneezing for every five minutes. Her fatigued mind is done with this, done with all of this horror.

Garnet punched the pirate down, trotting around the ship to find the controls or a way to steer this thing. '_Dammit_!' her mind screamed, '_There must be a way to make this ship move_!' Pearl breathed heavily, her anger increasing at these pirates.

With an angered scream, ice particles and a cold mist escapes from her mouth, freezing the pirate. She glanced at Garnet in worry, she never had her powers get the best of her. Garnet sighed, walking around the deck to find the wheel to steer this thing around. Her fingers gripped on it, turning it left, then stepping it forward.

The ship sailed through the ocean, leading them right where they want to be. Pearl exhaled, she felt as if these pirates aren't going to give up. And they aren't. Another pirate ship flow near them, showing cannons on the sides. Pearl bit her lip nervously, she had to do something. With Garnet sailing the ship, she has to fight these pirates alone.

"Uh….captain!" she calls to Garnet, "There are pirates trying to get their ship back!"

"You're damn right!" A pirate spoke up, the same pirate that Garnet gave a good smacking to, "Not only if we're taking out treasure back, but we're taking those gems off of ya too! ARGH!"

Pearl deadpanned. '_Really_?" she mocked mentally in her head, '_If he wanted to be menacing, he could of just not say that 'Arg.' _She formed ice in her hands, shooting the frozen shards at the pirate ship. It did enough damage, but it wasn't enough. These guys are really, really stubborn. In fact, incredibly stubborn.

"FIRE!" the pirate captain shouted, shooting his cannon.

Cannon balls crash on the ship, breaking part of the sail and the deck. Pearl tried dodging her way out of it, and formed a giant ice ball, putting it in her cannon.

"Oh hello," she said cleverly, "And goodbye." She shot the cannon off, and the ice ball smashed on the pirate ship, leaving it immobilized. She wiped sweat off her brow in relief.

"Glad that was-" she began, but she heard something clung on the ship. She looks to see the anchor from the other ship tightened its grip on their ship. Garnet dashed over, infuriated by this madness.

"Pirates," she mustered gruffly, "It HAD to be pirates." The pirates made their way on the ship, attacking them.

Garnet punched one, then another, focusing her attention to them and to Pearl. Pearl is having a sword fight with one pirate.

"You ignorant salty seadogs!" she hissed, "How dare you do such vile things! And look at you!" She pointed to the pirate, "Have you bathe at all?"

Her comments seem to make the pirate angry, 'cause he rammed into her, making her drop her spear. The pirate laughed, kicking her off of the edge of the boat. Garnet gape at this, throwing a pirate at another, injuring them. She immediately leaped in the blue spectrum of water, trying to get Pearl.

Pearl was sinking down from the sea, starting to loose breath and consciousness. Her eyes scanned the place, finding Garnet. She weakly smiled, relieved that Garnet is here. The leader grabbed her, swimming to the surface as much as she can. When they reach the surface, they swam to the shore, coughing out water.

Garnet breathed heavily with a small smile. "You okay?" she asked, still concerned of her friend. Pearl was filled with relief and shock.

She croaked weakly, "You….saved me life." Garnet nodded.

"Of course," she stated, "Friends got to stick together, right?"

Pearl giggled, responding, "Yeah, of course. I'm just glad…that you saved me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Garnet rasped, "We'll start walking after we get some rest. I think we done enough of that today." Pearl nodded again, remaining that smile.

"_Agreed_."

* * *

Okay, I had to admit, this chapter was tons of fun to do. Doing the pirates and the Gems' reactions to them was hilarious. It was a fun challenge.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl really find that the city they tried to escape from is exactly what that sign said in the beginning. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Inescapable City

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is another chapter, and this one is getting really intense. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Inescapable City**

Time has passed, and after a few miles of walking, the two find themselves back where they started. Both of them are in shock, as if it was something that is impossible. Garnet sighed, seeing most of the city lights flickered off.

"It's nighttime," she clarified, seeing the moon rise up.

Pearl oddly stared at it, like she was in a trance. Somehow glancing at it gave her anxiety. She and Garnet started trekking north to try to escape this city. It strangely seems that there is no escape. It's like the sign that Garnet read days ago: "_Once you come in, you will never come out_." She tried thinking of where to go, if only they had a map. Once the moon rose higher, Pearl felt her head bursting with pain. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head.

She spot her vision blurring, darkness starts clouding her sight, then escaping. She felt a hot to cold sensation in her throat, as if something has damaged her windpipe. Garnet tend to her immediately, seeing her friend writhing in pain.

"Pearl!" she shouted, "Answer me, are you okay!?"

Pearl could barely see her since her vision turned to colors and shapes, the immense pain spread from head to everywhere. She gripped her arms tightly around her stomach, hugging herself.

She slumped to the ground, the last thing she saw was claws replacing her hands as she blacked out. Garnet carried her, noticing her claws. She recognized these claws. They came from _werewolves_. Then, it hit her like a bullet. She remembered that Hector once injected a serum in Pearl to get her to sleep. She recognized the liquid in the syringe: It's werewolf blood. Now it's her job to confront Hector to get the antidote.

She heard Pearl mumbling in her sleep, possibly going through a serum-induced dream. She saw Pearl's teeth turned to fangs, then it hit her again. Maybe the serum caused Pearl to get a cold, maybe it was a side effect. She had to get the antidote as fast as possible, she wouldn't want Pearl to go through a terrifying transformation that could change her life forever. Her motivation was clear, she has to go to Hector's house and get that antidote. She marched through the town, locating that one creepy house.

She gripped on the door knob, opening it.

"Hector?" she questioned, looking around the house.

My, what a difference. The lamps are shattered, the only light was the moonlight from the nearly blocked windows. The television is destroyed, and parts of the couch are tattered. She sighed, maybe the antidote is in his bedroom. Before she can, she heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Welcome back, Garnet. Had a thrilling field trip?"

She heard the chilling voice from upstairs. Coming down the staircase is none other than Hector.

"Of course, you had to come back in order to cure your friend, huh? Look at her, the transformation is slowly coming to be a success."

Garnet growled, laying Pearl on the couch and summoning her gauntlets. She know this is not going to be easy.

"Look, Hector," she spoke, "I'm not playing games here. Cure Pearl, and I will leave you unharmed. Unless…..if you're _looking _for trouble."

Hector snickered, finding her comment hilarious. "Really? I figured you would be out for violence," he sniggered, "Speaking of that, you heard that there's a race track around here?"

Garnet locked her multi-colored eyes with him, confused. "No," she inquired, "Why?"

Hector holds a vile from his pocket, having white liquid. "Listen missy," he said, "This is the antidote for you friend, and I thought we should spice up the flavor from our last fight, hmmm?"

Garnet blankly stared at him, she just wanted to get that antidote.

"If you want to cure her, you have to race me in that new race track downtown," he continued, "If you win the race, I will give you the antidote."

Garnet nodded, finding that fair.

"But," Hector lastly warned, "If I win, she will be my property. She will be my experiment. So…..do we have a deal?"

Garnet gave a deep breath, turning her head at Pearl. Pearl was groaning in her sleep, clutching her head as hair seem to grow on her hands and arms. Then, she started thrashing, screaming. Tears escape from her eyes as the pain became more unbearable. After a few minutes, the process stopped and she fell asleep peacefully. Garnet knew she had to take drastic measures for Pearl, to save her.

"_Deal_."

* * *

Wow, it seems that Hector got the advantage, huh? And now, Garnet and him are entering a race, vroom vroom! This is gonna get interesting.

In the next chapter, Garnet will race Hector in the race tracking, taking all the risks she can to save Pearl in time. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 14 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Speed Racing

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Sorry for the late post guys, a horrible thunderstorm hit my area. The good news is that my family gets to keep the house, so we are staying, yay! Here's chapter 14, it's really intense. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Speed Racing**

All of the people of this side of Beach City know what this bizarre race track is. It was the strangest race that anyone has ever seen. They call it "_Deathwish Highway_." They call it that because ever since monsters invaded the town, no one has survived from that race track. And today, Garnet is going to race Hector in this mad place.

She arrived in a red hotrod. The vehicle is red painted with her signature star on the front with flames surrounding it. The back of the rod are jet fuels, for a fast-paced ride. Garnet sat in the front, wearing a pink helmet. She glanced at the backseat in concern of where Pearl was sitting. She was strapped on and unconscious for the time being. From Garnet's prospective, she didn't look so good. She has snow white hair in the place of her arms, and she grown fangs. Garnet sighed, Hector is a madman and needs to be punished.

Hector came in a motorcycle. It's design is black with skulls painted all over it. He grinned at the sight of the fiery red Gem.

"So…..are you ready to race, little lady?" he asked, to which Garnet snorted in disgust.

"I'm doing this for my friend, not for your charismatic wit," she responded, gripping on the wheel, "Thanks to you, she's in a crisis."

Hector chortled in amusement. "Well, she is very welcome."

The race started with a bang, the two racers zoom through the road at top speeds. Garnet spots neon creatures all over the place. Some big, some small, some creepy, some terrifying. Garnet steers the wheel for the car to go right, the road seems bizarre. She noticed Hector was catching up to her.

"We're neck and neck," he chimed in.

Garnet scoffed. "Not for long."

She stomped on the accelerator, moving even faster. She felt the speedy winds blow in her hair as she drove faster. She turned the hotrod left, seeing a row of monsters in her way. She each ran over them, not caring for attacking them. Her only motivation right now is saving Pearl. Gems like her and Amethyst have a critical state when injected with the blood of a supernatural creature before turning into a hybrid of that DNA of that monster. She heard Pearl groan, releasing a yawn of exhaustion. Pearl fluttered her azure eyes open, feeling lightheaded.

She muttered tiredly, "G….Garnet? Where….am I?"

"Shh….," Garnet shushed her gently as she tried to get faster than Hector, "Just rest Pearl, I got this handled. Just sleep, I got this covered." Pearl didn't even notice what is going on. All she see is shapes and multiple colors. She never felt this dazed before. It didn't take long until she fainted.

Garnet gulped, she had to go faster. Faster and faster. She saw Hector zoom near her.

"Wow," he said in amazement, "You surely know how to drive, lady."

Garnet chuckled. "Really?" she snapped, "Then, it's your lost, pal." Her voice turns to venom quick. "Now….give me the damn antidote!"

Hector guffawed. "And why is that, precious?"

Garnet growled, driving her vehicle even faster than before. "Do you even see her condition?" she snarled through gritted teeth, "She's having a hard time and all you're doing is making her worse! She suffered through the death of her beloved dragon, the one who's been in her life ever since she was born!"

"So?" Hector inquired.

Garnet slammed her gauntlets. "The race is over, Hector."

She slammed her fists on the front of Hector's motorcycle, breaking it. She didn't care is she cheated, she just wants Pearl to be alright. She snatched the antidote from Hector, walking to Pearl's side of the hotrod. She gently opened Pearl's mouth and places the antidote in her. Pearl swallowed, moaning. She felt a light feeling as the werewolf hair vanished from her body, and her teeth and hands turned back to normal. She's back.

As soon as they felt relieved, they heard someone slowly clapping. They both turned to see the military Gem in front of them: Lapis. Lapis cackled madly, as if the Gems' succession has failed.

"What's so funny?" Garnet questioned angrily, curious of what Lapis is laughing on about. Lapis caressed Pearl's cheek, as if comforting a child.

"Why, you poor things," she spoke, "Do you realize where we are?"

Garnet and Pearl observed the spooky place, finding it bone-chilling.

"Deathwish Highway?" Pearl answered, nervous of Lapis and of what she'll do to them.

Lapis grinned insanely, grabbing them close.

"_We're in Beach City Triangle, the most terrifying place in this city_!"

* * *

Oh man, things are going bleak now. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, the race was so fun to do, I enjoyed doing it very much.

In the next chapter, the Gems will face Lapis and find out what she's made of. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 15 is coming soon.


	16. Chapter 15: Beach City Triangle

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

This chapter is going to show the really creepy stuff here, and how much of a threat Lapis really is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Beach City Triangle**

They heard right. Beach City Triangle is the spookiest, darkest place in the town. They call it "_Beach City Triangle_" because it seems very similar to the Bermuda Triangle, but worse. This is where your worst nightmares become a reality. It's no wonder this is why Lapis's favorite place.

Lapis glimpsed at them, amused by their looks. Pearl looks terrified, shaken up a bit, while Garnet felt uneasy, nervous. Lapis grinned. She got them right where she wanted them.

"I hope you two enjoy your stay at Beach City Triangle," she chimed in an insane tone, her cold breath giving them shivers, "It's going to be a blast."

"D-don't listen to her, P-Pearl," Garnet stuttered, shuddering, "Sh-she's just trying to mm-mess with our minds." Lapis turned her attention to her with a smirk.

"Oh, what's that I hear?" she mocked, staring into Garnet's cracked shades, "Is the wittle Gem leader…..AFRAID!?" Garnet trembled, falling down to her knees.

"Stop it," was all she said, punching the ground with her fists, "I'm….not afraid."

"We'll see about that," Lapis debated, walking near Pearl, "What about you, princess?" Pearl shakes, her eyes shrunk in fear. She summoned her spear.

"G-get away from me!" she yelled, scarified.

Lapis snickered. "My work here is done. You two are going to need therapists once you're out of here." She tugged on Pearl's stash, pulling her close. "Poor dear, you're so scared. I hope this ease the pain." She yanked harder on the stash, making the pastel Gem scared.

"Let go! Let go, let go, LET GO!" Pearl boomed in horror.

Garnet observed this happening, and quickly summoned her gauntlets as she darts to them. She gave an uppercut to Lapis in the jaw, causing her to release Pearl. But as soon as she punched with both gauntlets, they both shattered and break from the impact. She stares at them in shock.

"She _destroyed _my gauntlets."

She kneels down to Pearl, checking on her.

"Pearl, are you alright?" she asked, but Pearl didn't answer. She was panic-stricken by that experience. "Pearl?" Garnet moved closer to her, concerned. Pearl whimpered as tears fall down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees, dropping her spear and covering her face with her hands. Garnet immediately hugged her, rubbing her back. "Let it out," she told her, one tear trailed down her cheek, "Just let it out."

Pearl sobbed hard, wrapping her arms around her friend. The crying turned louder once she gripped on her harder. Lapis burst out laughing, poking fun at the two.

"What's the matter, Pearly girl?" she declared, "Was that too scary for you to handle? Do you need your mom?" Garnet growled, embracing Pearl harder.

"What's wrong with you?" she snarled, clearly vexed.

"I am the fear in your veins!" Lapis chirped, apoplectic. She snatched Pearl from Garnet, tossing her onto the ground. She marched to Garnet. "Now that she's scared stiff, let's see how you can handle it!" Garnet backed away from Lapis, figuring out a way to get Pearl and escape from Lapis. When she tried to run, Lapis tugged on the back of her outfit. "You're not leaving anytime soon."

She flipped her onto the ground, leaving her a little fearful. Garnet weakly stands up, feeling a migraine pumping her head. She can barely stand as she slowly walks to Pearl. Pearl was curled up in a ball, shivering and wailing. She embraced herself, trying to keep herself warm. Garnet cradled her, humming a sweet song to comfort each other. She and Garnet nursed each other too, keeping each other close.

Lapis leaves them napping, off to her throne in her fortress. Not the fortress that Garnet and Pearl previously infilitrated, but a newly advanced lair.

Pearl and Garnet slumbered over a couple of hours due to their traumatic experience. Once they wake up, they felt numb. Garnet smiled while looking at Pearl. Pearl beamed, snuggling against her friend. Even though the moments are sweet, they still have to keep moving. Garnet felt that they're almost there, they could be.

There's no turning back now, now they have to escape this place. They have to stick together, and help each other. They have to pull themselves together to come back home.

_They can make it together_.

* * *

Dang, Lapis was really creepy, wasn't she? For this chapter, I tried as hard as I can to make Lapis as much as a threat as possible, plus as to why she's so scary.

In the next chapter, the Gems will try as much as they can to pull themselves together to escape Beach City Triangle. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 16 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 16: Horrific Trail

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 16, and it's getting intense in this chapter, but the ending is going to be a surprise, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Horrific Trail**

Beach City Triangle is literally in the middle of nowhere. It's very bizarre and strange, but it just happens to be there. Pearl and Garnet stared at the fields around them, getting anxiety about these monsters. Not even their gems or weapons glow a bright light to shine through the area. They felt trapped in this place, of no way of escaping.

The place around are fields of murky, dirty grass, and each marked a tombstone each five inches apart. There's an endless road in front of them, as it would seem that way. They didn't know. Pearl takes in fast, shallow breaths as cold sweat ran down her face, starting to hyperventilate. Garnet, through possibly feared, still tries to comfort her friend.

She placed her hand on her shoulder, stating, "It's okay, I'm…I'm right here, no need to worry."

They realized what Beach City Triangle really is: A _graveyard_. A roar shakes the ground, interrupting their conversation. Pearl gasped and clung to Garnet tightly, shaking. Garnet's trembling hands embraced her, trying to help Pearl and regain her stoic attitude. They had to be strong, strong to get out of here.

They started trailing through the horrifying road to escape this horrid place. They troop even further through the trail, spotting creepy eyes again. The monsters grinned with delight, seemingly starving. Their mouths watering, thinking the two Gems are fresh meat. Garnet growled before giving a powerful punch to one monster that send it flying backwards. This monster's appearance was different than the last one.

This monster was bony and black with tentacles coming from its back. It has two red eyes and shark like teeth. One of its tentacles gripped on Garnet, pulling her close to it. The leader tried punching it, but her arms are pinned under the tentacle. It's now Pearl's job to face this foe.

Pearl holds her spear high, determined to save her best buddy from this alien. With a battle cry, she ran to it, ready to pierce her spear into it. Her plan failed when one of the monster's tentacles whacked her into a tree, causing her spear to fall put of her hands. The force and impact was so strong that it made the tree split apart. Pearl groaned, she felt her world spinning. Lightheaded, she stride to her spear, but unfortunately, the creature steal her spear. The monster bellowed, launching the spear at her. Pearl tramped as fast as she can to not get impaled by her own weapon.

She stopped as she rubbed her temples as her dizziness clouded her mind. She swayed as she dawdle to her weapon which fell to the ground. She collapsed to her knees, crawling to her spear. The pain pounded in her body and head as she managed to get to her weapon. As soon as she did, the alien grabbed her, slinging her into another tree. She heaved, using her arms to reach her spear.

Garnet had enough of seeing her teammate in pain. Her gauntlets smash the tentacle, breaking it off of the creature's back.

"Let's see how you like having a taste of your _own _medicine!" she shouted, slapping the tentacle around the monster and at the monster. With an uppercut move, she caused it to fall over and imploded, dead.

She stroll over to Pearl, kneeling down to her. Pearl has bloody cuts on her arms, legs, and face from the bark impact. She fallen unconscious after she got so woozy. She carried Pearl as she hiked through the bizarre, endless road. It made her relieved that Pearl dozed off, just so she can rest her exhausted body.

She walked until she was stopped by something she hasn't seen in a long, long time: A _Warp Pad_. Finally, she and Pearl can get out of her and-wait a minute. It doesn't make any sense, not at all. Why would there be a Warp Pad in a desolated area? This can refer to one person:

Lapis.

Was it she who constructed here? Possibly, it seems like something she would do. The question is why, why did she built it here? Was it because she needed to warp place to place? To lair to lair? Or…..

Was the sign's saying a _true _statement?

Was it really that this place is inescapable? Those thoughts didn't matter right now. Now Garnet knows where Lapis is headed to.

Beach City.

_She marched on the Warp Pad, transporting home at last_.

* * *

Well, that was a surprise, huh? They are finally home at last, all thanks to the Warp Pad. However, there are still Hector and Lapis around.

In the next chapter, Garnet and Pearl will come terms with Steven and Amethyst, and realized how much things have changed between them. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 17 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 17: Welcome Back

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Thanks for having over 1000 views on this story, and a lot of reviews too. Here is chapter 17, and this one is toned down a bit, but it still filled with drama. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Welcome Back**

It was a gloomy Sunday in the middle of October, and Steven decides it was time to stay home for the day. Gloomy days always made him upset, it reminds him so much of Garnet and Pearl's disappearance. But today, that is about to change.

He sits with Amethyst on the couch, clearly as downcast as she is. They missed the good old days when they were all a team, fighting against the forces of evil. Their sadness turns to shock when a blue ray beamed from the Warp Pad, giving them hope. Two tall figures materialized on the pad, making them finally relieved. Tears of joy trailed down their cheeks. At last, Garnet and Pearl returned.

But after that joy, they dropped their jaws in awe. Both of the oldest Gems look terrible. Pearl's hair is all over the place, her spiky hairstyle in different directions. She has blood and mud coating her arms, legs, and outfit. Her stash is gone, and she has cuts scattered around her arms and legs. Garnet, on the other hand, has her shades cracked and her hair frizzy. Her gloves are missing, her outfit is raggy, and dark red blood is trailing all over her arms and face. Both Gems fall on their elbows and knees in a thud, breathing heavily.

"Pearl, Garnet!" Steven and Amethyst both screamed in concern, helping them get back on their feet.

"Who did this to you guys!?" Amethyst asked, wanting to tear apart the maniac who harmed her friends.

"We've been stuck in the other side of Beach City for a long time," Garnet mustered, giving in a nasty cough as she weakly stands up, "It was horrible there…..we….we fought monsters, had a crazy field trip, and we met a psychopath, not to mention Lapis Lazuli." Pearl nodded, making her way to the couch.

"It was horrendous! I can't believe we made it out alive! Man, I can't believe I'm here with you guys, I'm so….relieved." In truth, the two Gems almost forgot what this place looked like. They notice the sunlight peeking through the clouds as they stared out the window, and how bright the place is. It seemed like forever that they were on the other side.

Steven then noticed that someone is missing, _someone_. He felt his stomach ache with dread.

"Guys….wh….where's Aqua?" he questioned, bringing pain to them. Pearl covered her face as tears fall down, trying her best to pull through, but her dragon's death affected her greatly. Garnet dropped her shades, watching them vanish as they hit the floor. She appeared new ones, adjusting them.

"Well," she begin to explain, concerned for Pearl, "Aqua…..passed away. Lapis….._murdered _him." Pearl wept, embracing Garnet for comfort. Steven and Amethyst stared at them in sorrow, they can't believe that happened. They can't believe that Aqua's time has come.

Steven tried bringing more joy to the situation, he wanted to see the Gems happy.

"It's okay, Pearl," he said, holding the pastel Gem's hands, "Aqua's….in a better place now. He's just watching us from afar, being our guardian angel." Pearl sniffled, pulling Steven close for a hug. Amethyst joined in with the group, embracing them.

"I'm just glad you guys are back," Steven assert, "You guys been gone for _three_ weeks." Garnet and Pearl gape, bewildered.

"Three weeks!?" they blurted out. Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah, three weeks. That's a lot, huh?" The other Gems tried to get up, but their bodies won't allow them to do so. They are motivated to stop Lapis, yet they are too weak to even move a muscle without spraining it.

"Guys, rest," Amethyst told them, "You two been through a lot, a whole lot." Garnet and Pearl struggled to stand.

"We got to stop Lapis," Garnet claimed in long strained whispers, "I will never back down from a fight." Pearl nods with a determined stare.

"Neither will I," she added gruffly, "We have to stop her and take her down!"

Amethyst shook her head, crossing her arms. "You guys get washed up, clean up, take an easy, and relax," she spoke in a strict tone, almost mother like, "We don't want you guys to kill yourselves, geez! You guys need to catch some Z's. I know Gems don't sleep, but it makes you feel better, ya know?"

Steven agreed with her, he wouldn't want them to overwork themselves. They look exhausted and battered, they need to chill for a while. It's going to take them a long time to recover though. They went through a horrible experience. Amethyst is surprised they haven't broken down or get terrified. They must be really strong. Amethyst heard of Lapis, she isn't so friendly.

_And she's in Beach City_.

* * *

Yay, the Gems are all united, yay! But, don't expect it to be too sweet, Lapis and Hector are still around.

In the next chapter, expect a sweet moment then a big intensity at the end. It might cause great turmoil for the group. Please review and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 18 coming soon.


	19. Chapter 18: Recovering

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 18, I hope you guys enjoy. This one is going to be a little toned down, but there's a surprise at the end, so there's that. Still, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Recovering**

The next day started with a bright, sunny day. The two returned Gems have been recovering, taking an easy. That gives relief to Amethyst, and Steven is overjoyed that they're back. They too seem happy that they're home.

Steven was playing with Lion outside, doing some kind of game with him. The girls sat on the porch, admiring what Steven is doing. Amethyst hasn't seen him this happy in a long, long time. She is glad that he's back to normal.

"Well, I'm gonna play with them," she declared, chasing Steven and Lion on the beach, "Guys, wait up!" Garnet exhaled, putting herself in a relaxed position.

"It's been a while since we seen the sun, huh?" she asked Pearl, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Pearl nodded, casting a small smile.

"Yes," she agreed happily, "And I'm glad that we can actually see where we are now, over there I was afraid that we won't make it!" Garnet chuckled.

"I told you that we were going to make it out." Pearl beamed.

"I guess we did."

Suddenly, Garnet became concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry that Aqua's gone, there was nothing we could do." Pearl's azure eyes start welling up, with tears, but she quickly blinked them away.

"I….I know," Pearl said, "But…..I'm just glad we're back. The other side was horrific." Then, a thought occurred to her. "Wait….what happened to Hector?"

Garnet felt numb. "Oh no…he still might be after us….not to mention Lapis."

Pearl twiddled her fingers nervously. "Wh-what do we do?"

Garnet shushed her, bringing her close. "It's okay Pearl, we will stop them. It just needs to take some time." Pearl nodded, feeling a little better. They felt ten times better ever since they returned home, that there was no monsters, no darkness, no creepy folk. It took a lot, but they made it.

However, they know of the dangers of Hector and Lapis. They have to be really careful around them, or all hope for them will be lost. Hector was a strange man, and Lapis is a psychopath….they are not sure who is going to attack first, but they are going to be ready for what happens. They won't let some creeps take them down and harm them.

Yet, there is something about Lapis: She's unpredictable. The Gems have to be aware of that.

Crash!

_(Play Music: "Battle For The Chip," Teen Titans Unreleased Music on YouTube.)_

A loud rumble is heard from the temple, startling the group.

"What was that?" Amethyst demanded, spooked, "It sounded like a bomb went off!" Garnet summoned her gauntlets, despite her weakened state.

"We have to find out, now!" She dashed in the house, with the others immediately following her. With pounding hearts, they hear the noise became louder in the temple.

"It came from the temple!" Pearl shouted, pointing to the entrance of the temple. They zoomed past the entrance, through the roaring waterfalls of Pearl's room and the messy room of Amethyst's. They leaped through the stones that suspended in the air, reaching a tunnel. At last, they ran to the Crystal Heart.

_(Play: "Slade's Theme," Teen Titans Unreleased Music on YouTube)_

The Gems are prepared with their weapons, facing the menace behind this sound. With shock, they stared at Lapis. However, Pearl gave a dark, nasty glare at Lapis, a look of pure hatred and anger. Steven was surprised by her look, was it something in the past that made her so angry at this enemy? Whatever it was, Lapis was really getting on Pearl's nerves.

Lapis snickered. "Oh….hello Gar, hello Pearly," she mocked them with their nicknames, smirking, "Had a fun little trip at Beach City Triangle? You two looked so scared that it was too funny to harm you two. And you two seem mad now…it's about time you toughened up, Pearly."

Pearl growled, her light feet picking up speed as she yanked Lapis's shirt, making them look face to face. Garnet is both impressed and proud of her friend standing up for herself.

"Do I look like I'm playing games?" Pearl questioned, her tone dripping with venom, she gripped harder on her rival's shirt, "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know that, do you?"

Lapis summoned her weapon, grinning at Pearl. "I like how you're acting," she sniggered playfully, "Pissed, I like it! I like how pissed you are, it makes you look so….less pathetic." Pearl's spear points to Lapis's neck, her eyes are slits, her eyes icy.

"Do I look pathetic to you now?"

Lapis chortled, kicking Pearl in the stomach, causing Pearl to skid back. Pearl remained her furious scowl. Lapis laughed harder, and harder. She gaze at all of the Gems, wanting to manipulate them one by one.

"_What are we waiting for? Let's play a game! Shall we_?"

* * *

Woah, things just got intense quick, huh? Well, things are going to get even more intense as the chapters add up.

In the next chapter, all I have to say is that there's going to be a brutal battle against Lapis. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 19 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 19: Warzone

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Before we start this wonderful chapter, I would like to thank HornetZilla78 for all of the ideas, inspirations, and even the music inspiration too. I would also like to thank Wasmowin93 for all the help on designing the creepy setting for Haunted Beach City, especially with the idea of Lapis Lazuli having a Chicago Typewriter for her machine gun.

That aside, here is chapter 19, one of the most intense chapters. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Warzone**

_(Play: "Bane" Batman Arkham Origins OST[Extended] on Youtube, it fits Lapis's theme)_

Lapis was known as abomination to all the other Gems, she was just horrible. And now, Pearl and her are having a stand-off.

Pearl charged at Lapis, her spear clashing against Lapis's machine gun. Lapis guffawed, amused by this.

"It's just like old times, isn't it Pearly?"

Pearl gritted her teeth at the mention of her nickname, she lunged her spear at Lapis, but Lapis pushed her back with force, the spear slash on Pearl's face. A deep blue cut was marked below Pearl's right eye, trails of blood falling down her face and cheek.

With an exasperated cry, Pearl zoomed at Lapis once again, kicking her in the jaw. She expected Lapis to be outraged…..but Lapis snickered. Lapis grabbed Pearl close, then swing her body around at the other Gems, using her as a weapon.

Amethyst cracked her whip, aiming it at Lapis, but swat Pearl instead. Lapis grabbed the whip, pulling Amethyst close and punching her so hard that her body crashed into the wall. Garnet ran at Lapis, smacking her in the chest. Lapis chortled.

"Wrong move," she threatened, gripping on Garnet's neck hardly, "I expect more from you."

She threw Garnet at the ceiling, watching her fall through the hole of where the Crystal Heart is, crashing down to the room of where she burns things.

Pearl glared, battering Lapis in the arm. Lapis grabbed her shirt, grinning madly.

"Let's hit the dance floor, shall we?"

Pearl's body collided harshly as it smashed on the floor. Lapis holds onto Pearl's leg, swinging her around and causing her to pummel her body at the solid Crystal Heart. Pearl collapsed to the floor, struggling to get back on her feet.

Steven couldn't imagine this horror, this excrescence of a monster. The abolition of the temple was bad, but seeing his friends in danger was horrific. He felt his insides burn with hostility, and summoned his shield. He tossed it at Lapis, the sharp tip of the weapon slamming against Lapis's head. He breathed heavily with relief, thinking it might be over.

And boy, he was wrong. Lapis marched towards him in wrath, her machine gun pointing to him.

"Ohhh…..look at here, little one is playing hero!" she mocked, her gun's target is locked on Steven.

Pearl noticed this from afar, rushing to the scene, protectively in front of Steven. Lapis couldn't be any happier. She fired her gun, the bullets colliding into Pearl in the arm and legs.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted, watching the Gem in front of him writhe in pain, "Pearl, are you okay?"

Pearl slowly stands up, summoning her spear once again. She limped her way to Lapis, who smiled insanely with satisfaction. Lapis loved the way they fight.

"What's the matter, Pearly?" she teased playfully, blowing the steam off of her gun, "How does that feel? It hurts, doesn't it, Pearly?"

Pearl lifted her arms up as she summoned water from her fingertips, her eyes cold as ice itself.

"I'll tell you what hurts," she remarked coldly, pushing the water and turning them to ice shards as she launch them at Lapis.

Lapis quickly dodged her attacks, then…..using them against Pearl. She blasted the ice shards back, even faster than Pearl previously did.

The action made the ice prick Pearl in the skin, causing her to fall on her injured legs. Lapis walked to Pearl, lifting her chin up.

"You see how easy that was?" she questioned, "How easily I defeated you? You could've of done the same to me. We are very much alike, Pearly."

Pearl tried to punch, but Lapis blocked it, making Pearl fall on her back.

Lapis kneeled down to the weakened Gem, muttering, "You could be my apprentice, Pearly. Then….we can both make amends to this planet." Pearl shook her head, she wouldn't dare to join this maniac.

"No?' Lapis inquired, giggling, "Well, then I have to make you join me."

A loud rumble interrupted their conversation. Garnet leaped from the lower room, she was making that noise. From the other side of the room, Steven and Amethyst are cheering for her. That, in turn, make Lapis furious.

Then, and idea hit her: A _brilliant_ idea.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, making her way towards Lapis.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she stated in fury, infuriated that her friends are in pain, especially Steven.

Lapis stared at her in satisfaction, her machine gun cocked to the Gem leader.

"_So am I_."

* * *

Woah, now that was intense, wasn't it? Lapis is one maniac, isn't she? Well, more intensity comes in the next chapter, it's going to be brutal.

In the next chapter, you will get to see a Gem loses her temper and attacks Lapis, as Lapis will have a sneaky plan. Please review and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 20 coming soon.


	21. Chapter 20: Annihilation

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 20 everyone, and this one is incredibly brutal. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Annihilation**

_(Play Legend Of Korra Red Lotus Theme Extended)_

Lapis grinned, shooting her gun at the Gem leader, but Garnet dodged by clasping her gauntlets together. She leaped and punched Lapis, knocking her down. Anger fueled her, she wasn't going to let Lapis harm anyone.

She raced at Lapis, kicking her in the arms senselessly. Lava formed in the palms of her gauntlets, she wasn't going to let Lapis pass by. She fires the lava at Lapis, making the tall Gem fall. Lapis simply waited for Garnet to do all of her attacks, to weaken her when the time is right.

Garnet smites lava at Lapis, but it did no harm to the military Gem whatsoever. She was surprised by that, and her fury escalated. Flames escape from her mouth, she was trying to burn Lapis alive. Lapis countered that attack, and her own lava formed in her hands. Garnet didn't have time to react, the molten rock blasted her down, her body smashing to the floor in a heap.

Steven looks frightened, he has never seen the leader lose like this.

"Garnet!" he yelled, running to her aid.

He checked her pulse. She was breathing, but blacked out. Amethyst couldn't imagine how their friend is so easily battered. What shocked them was how Pearl is taking it.

_(Play: "Slade's Apprentice" Teen Titans Unreleased Music)_

Pearl glares at Lapis with tear-filled eyes mixed with pure wrath. Then, it hit her like a bullet. Ice crawled its way to her veins, in sync with her aggression. A glacier formed by her hands, swinging it around like the revolving of the Earth and the Sun. She threw it at Lapis, causing a hole to form in the room. Lapis chuckled, loving this new side of her rival.

"I am starting to like your new style, Pearly," she commented with a smirk, "And to think that we might make this work out."

Pearl wasn't listening to her, her mind is clouded with ways of harming Lapis. An icy mist escapes from her mouth, it was so strong that it was freezing in the room.

Steven and Amethyst gawk at her in awe, finding it unbelievable. Garnet weakly wakes up by the pandemonium. What she saw both confused her and flabbergasted her.

"Pearl!" she shouted, worried of the situation, "What's wrong?"

Again, Pearl didn't listen, she was in her own world right now. Pearl formed another glacier, plummeting it against Lapis. Lapis melted the glacier, whacking Pearl down to the ground. She picked up Pearl and send her flying out of the temple. Pearl crash landed on the sand, but that didn't stop her. She has a lot more water near the shore.

_(Play: "Downtown Showdown" Teen Titans Unreleased Music)_

A wave of water shot up as she rose to her feet, and she leaped at Lapis, who came to smite her once more.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted in a laughing matter, "Aww….poor Pearly, it seems that I still won after all, haven't I?"

Pearl ignored her, the tsunami she created finally attacked Lapis.

The water created erosion on the beach and flooding the shoreline. Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst zoomed outside, observing the battlefield. Garnet ran to help Pearl, but she felt herself crash into the Cliffside as something caught her leg. She glanced up, and is left speechless of who it was.

"Hector," she mumbled, glaring at the psychopath that attempted to kill her and Pearl.

"Did ya miss me?" the assassin inquired, his talons moving close to the crimson Gem's face, "Now, you can finally be exterminated."

Garnet punched him in the jaw, wondering why he plans to murder them so badly.

"Why do you want to kill us?" she asked, her gauntlets ignited with flames, a spark formed between those flames. Hector winked, chortling.

"Well," he explained, "After all of this chaos eroding, do you think the Crystal Gems are needed? You people cause too much chaos already, and you should see that."

Garnet blast fire at him, causing some of Hector's clothing to become tattered and covered in smoke. Hector grabbed her.

"Or better yet," he stated, amused, "I can easily harm you mentally, making you obliterate your own kind. Lapis wants to use Pearl as a military weapon, so why can't you be my little helper?"

Garnet smacked him, wiping magenta blood off of her face.

"I will not accept that offer, Hector," she objected, her sparks electrocuting Hector.

She thought she killed him, but…..she _didn't_. Hector chuckled.

"Shock therapy, hmmm? Not bad."

Garnet shook her head, astounded by this.

"What….ARE you!?" she questioned, possibly frightened that this man have an advantage over her.

_(Play: "The New Red X" Teen Titans Unreleased Music)_

Hector grabbed chains from his pocket, yanking her down to the ground. He tied her up with the chains, carrying her.

"I am the disorder," he responded, teleporting back home with her in his possession.

On the other side of the beach, Pearl wasn't done with Lapis. Lapis holds out her machine gun. Sapphire blue bullets fire from it, hitting Pearl in the arms. Pearl felt her powers slowly drain, she is getting weak. But she won't let that happen. She's going to use the last of her strength.

Pearl summoned more waves, and started using hail. The hail she used penetrates Lapis, cutting her. Lapis whips some water at Pearl, causing the pastel Gem to crash on a cliff and into the sand. Pearl had difficulty breathing because of her broken ribs and shoulders. A wave of dizziness spun around her head, she is loosing consciousness.

Lapis landed on the sand, placing the weakened Pearl in her arms. She burst into the beach house, her body on the Warp Pad. And with a light blue beam, she vanished.

Steven and Amethyst followed her, and transported. To their shock and revelation, they finally saw what traumatized Garnet and Pearl. The dark sky, the spooky monsters, everything.

_And they have no idea where to start_.

* * *

Oh my gosh, that was my favorite fight scene, I had a ton of fun with this one. And man, this one was very long and brutal, dang. I hope this fight entertained you guys.

In the next chapter, you will get to see what terms that Hector and Lapis use against Garnet and Pearl, and see if they make it. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 21 coming soon.


	22. Chapter 21: Venomous Manipulation

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

This chapter might get a little creepy, just to warn you. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Venomous Manipulation**

_(Play: "Notes From Underground(Subway Terminal)Batman Arkham City OST)_

In a top secret dark fortress, Lapis was suddenly planning on how to manipulate Pearl. Her method is to destroy her in the inside, her idea would be perfect. Pearl is chained to a wall by her ankles and wrists, struggling to get out. She angrily glared at Lapis.

"Release me!" she yelled, shaking, "I will destroy you! I will-"

"Give up," Lapis interrupted cruelly with a smirk, "There's no reason to fight, huh? I got you now Pearly, and now that you're here, you can do a favor for me."

Pearl shook her head. "No! I won't join you!" she argued, "You done a lot of horrible, vulgar stuff already! Including you harming my friends!"

Lapis snickered. "Very well," she stated, holding out a syringe filled with black liquid, "Hector told me you hate needles, correct?"

Pearl gulped, trembling. She knew what Lapis is intending to do, she's going to manipulate her. She thrashed violently in her chains, fear ride in her eyes. Lapis injected her with the serum, grinning.

"Listen to me carefully," she spoke darkly, "You will join me Pearly, or it would be the end of your friends. Let go of your attachment for them, there's no use fighting."

_(Play: "Trick Of The Light(The Demon Trails)" Batman Arkham City OST)_

Pearl felt her gem flash and flicker, her vision started blurring and disoriented. She kept thrashing, but the pain in her body accelerated.

"Let go," Lapis told her, "You don't need them, you need me."

Pearl's vision worsened, hallucinations begin filling in her mind. She saw images of Sugilite already.

"All you need to do is let go," Sugilite remarked with a grin, "C'mon baby, you'll feel much better."

Pearl screamed, trying to escape.

"No! I won't!" she shouted, twitching in unbearable pain. She felt Sugilite's weapon smite her, her hallucination is causing her pain.

"You're too weak," Sugilite commented harshly, "Just let go."

The image of the fusion changed, changed to _Rose Quartz_.

"Let go darling," she gently said in a twisted way, "You don't have to fight, just let it all out. Let go of all your strengths and struggles."

Pearl's eyes shrank in horror.

"…Rose?" Pearl questioned, her gem flickering even more often. Rose walked to her, stroking her cheek.

"It's alright," she uttered in an angelic voice, "You tried your hardest, dear."

Pearl jerked, then stopped. Her pupils dilated even further, the visions are clouding her mind. She felt her chains break as she slammed her broken legs and injured body on the floor. She kept hearing the voices on her head.

"Let go," the voices of Lapis, Sugilite, and Rose said in a mantra, "Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go."

Meanwhile, at Hector's house, Hector was using attempts of killing Garnet. However, Garnet didn't get injured as much. She was more concerned about her friend and the others. She wondered what horrible things are happening to Pearl. She had to get out, now.

She ran in her chains, rushing to get out of the house, but Hector stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Garnet break the chains by summoning her gauntlets, and she whalloped Hector down. She used the chains and tied Hector up. Now she can go rescue Pearl.

Zooming through the dark, horrifying side of this town, she finally infilitrated the fortress. She heard Lapis chortling insanely, she had to go upstairs. As she rush up the stairs, she found Pearl in a room, curled up in a ball. Pearl shivered, her eyes focusing on Garnet.

"G-get away!" she protested in horror, "G-g-get away f-fr-from me! Leave me a-a-alone!"

This surprised Garnet. Her best friend is traumatized and frightened to the core. She kneeled down to Pearl, embracing her.

"Pearl, it's me," she cooed, cradling her, "It's Garnet, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."

_(Play: "The Last Agni Kai(Extended) ATLA OST)_

She holds out a syringe, placing an antidote serum in Pearl just so the hallucinations stop. Pearl's teeth chattered, letting out a strangled whimper. Pearl started to whimper as tears flow down her cheeks. With anguished sobs, she hugged Garnet.

"I was so sc-sc-scared!" she wailed, "L-L-Lapis….sh-she-she tried to…..to-" Her body hurt with raw emotion, she sobbed even harder. "I failed," she sighed brokenly, still deeply harmed by her visions, "I failed to stop her."

Garnet tried her best to console her, rubbing the other Gem's back to soothe her.

"It's okay Pearl," she claimed gently, "It's alright, you're going to be just fine. Nothing is going to harm you anymore."

She cuddled Pearl, clinging to her so that she can calm down.

"_You're safe with me_."

* * *

This chapter sure gave a lot of feels, dang. Well, the next chapter will start the final battle, so get excited!

In the next chapter, Garnet will finish things off with Lapis, and attempting to save the entire city at once. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 22 coming soon.


	23. Chapter 22: Darkness

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here it is, the Final Battle, the one we've all been waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Darkness**

_(Play: "Dracarys" Games Of Thrones Season 3 soundtrack)_

Steven and Amethyst finally made their way across the city, trying to find Garnet and Pearl. Concern filled in them, they both are wondering how they are going to help the two Gems. They have to find a way to stop Lapis, once and for all.

Suddenly, they found Lapis's fortress, hoping to help Garnet and Pearl. Once they came in, they immediately heard roars of anger and frustration. They ran upstairs to find Lapis holding her machine gun, walking up to an infuriated Garnet. Pearl was on the floor, crawling to get out of this horrid place.

"Steven!" she shouted, her voice straining with plea, "…..Get me out of here."

Steven zoomed to her aid, struggling to hold the injured Gem.

"Can't you walk?" he asked, wondering why Pearl was crawling once he spot her. Pearl shook her head, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"No….," she responded, "Lapis broke my legs, I can't walk at all. I couldn't retreat into my Gem either."

Amethyst sighed, carrying her in worry.

"Well, we have got to get out of here," she spoke strictly, "Where's the exit?"

Pearl shakingly pointed forward.

"Over there," she mumbled weakly, "A Warp Pad is over….th-there."

Amethyst nodded, running to the direction Pearl lead her to.

Steven, on the other hand, witnessed the horror of what Garnet and Lapis are having. Lapis fired her machine gun, and Garnet quickly dodged, her gauntlets ignited with flames. With yells of anger, Garnet tossed flames at Lapis, knocking her down. She breathed out fire like a flamethrower, making Lapis collapse to the ground. Lapis growled, she wasn't finished with her yet

"How did you escape so easily?" she queried, irritated.

Garnet smirked.

"Let's just say that Hector won't be doing experiments anymore," she responded in a smug like tone.

She stomped on Lapis's hand, grabbing her machine gun.

"You are a disgrace," she spat harshly, "You seriously believe that taking over the humans would make things better? Lapis, that makes things even worse. I can't believe you would go this far, Rose would be ashamed. And now, you are going to pay the price of doing your crimes."

She aimed the gun at Lapis's stomach, adding more ammo to the gun.

"Goodbye, Lapis Lazuli."

_Smash_!

An earsplitting sound of Lapis's deafening screams left the area silent, and with a pale blue light, all that was left was a shattered blue gemstone. Steven gawk in awe of what happened, he never expected Garnet to…_kill _her. But, that resolved a hundred of things.

The crimson woman motioned her shaken body to the Warp Pad, saying, "Let's go Steven."

Steven nodded, leaving with her as soon as possible. What he can't believe is what happened to each and every single one of them. So many things are left unanswered.

_And to this day, he questioned of what happened to this beloved place_.

* * *

Man, that was quite brutal. Not as brutal as chapter 20's battle, but it was brutal enough. Anyway, this story is almost finished. The epilogue is coming soon enough. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think. The epilogue is coming soon.


	24. Epilogue: Healing

**Advanced Darkness**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Wow, I can't believe I am finished with this story, it was so fun to do. And this epilogue is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue: Healing**

Ever since that Lapis was killed, the spooky part of Beach City has finally vanished. The darkness faded, the monsters are destroyed, and the entire city is back to its original state.

The Gems, however, are slowly healing. Steven and Amethyst spend more time with Garnet and Pearl, each overjoyed that they're back. Garnet was grief-stricken with what happened to Pearl when they were at the creepy side of town. She became overprotective and more like a group mother to everyone. Pearl hasn't gone over all of the events recently, especially Aqua's death. Due to her broken legs, she is recruited in a wheelchair. She developed post-traumatic stress, but she was slowly recovering.

They were all recovering.

Garnet heard a scream vibrated the temple, causing her to wake up. She looked around, hearing the noise from out of her room. She walked out of the room, trailing to the sound. And just as she suspected, it was Pearl's room.

Pearl was having another nightmare, one that truly frightened her to tears. She jumped when the door to her room slowly slid open, revealing Garnet.

"Are you alright?" she questioned in sympathy, "Please Pearl…just tell me. I want you…..I need you to be okay."

Pearl wept in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"It…..it was that n-nightmare," she responded sadly, whimpering, "I….I was alone. I….c-couldn't save anyone."

Garnet exhaled, hugging Pearl, soothing her.

"You're not alone," she remarked gently, "And you saved a lot of people, I'm sure Steven will be proud. Hell, even Rose is proud of you."

Pearl gave a wavering smile, clinging to Garnet tighter.

"Even if you're in a wheelchair, you're still important," the leader continued, wiping her friend's tears away. "Important to me, to Steven, and to Amethyst." She stroke Pearl's cheek, and Pearl touched her hand, feeling a whole lot better.

"_Nothing will harm you, and you are not alone. I….we got your back_."

**-END-**

* * *

Yay, I'm finally finished! I'm so happy! I am thinking about doing a sequel soon, but it will be very soon. As for the next story, Chaos Gems, it will be posted every Wednesday since School is making me busy. Plus, I'm gonna put a collection of oneshots of my two favorite Gems' relationship just for fun, gonna post it tomorrow.

I hope you guys enjoy this story, as I really had fun writing it. It was so incredibly fun to do. Please review this chapter and tell me your opinion of the story. Expect more stories to come from me.


End file.
